protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Liberdade e Impostos
Liberdade Individual Benjamin Tucker (Original em Inglês) ;Contrato ou Organismo; O que é para nós? Liberty, 30 de Julho de 1897 Uma discussão muito interessante e valiosa está acontecendo no London Jus no que toca a questão do imposto voluntário versus o compulsório. Na edição de 17 de Junho, há um comunicado de F.W. Read, que está na passagem a seguir: :“A proposta da taxação voluntária significa de fato a dissolução do Estado em seus átomos constituintes, e os deixa à vontade para se recombinar ou não de alguma forma, seguindo seu próprio destino “Just as it may happen”.(N. do T.). Não haveria nada que prevenisse a existência desses cinco ou seis “Estados” na Inglaterra, e membros de todos esses “Estados” poderia viver na mesma casa! A proposta é ao que me parece, o resultado de uma idéia nas mentes daqueles que propõe que o Estado é, ou deveria ser, fundado sob um contrato, da mesma forma que uma sociedade empresarial o é. É uma idéia similar a defunta teoria do “contrato original’. Pensava-se que o Estado deveria se basear num contrato. Nunca houve contrato em nenhuma época; foi assumido então que teria havido um contrato pré-histórico. O defensor do imposto voluntário diz que nunca houve contrato algum: logo o Estado nunca possuiu base ética; dessa maneira, não faremos um contrato. A explicação completa, creio eu, foi dada pelo Sr. Wordsworth Donisthorpe, que o Estado é um organismo social, evoluído tal como todo outro organismo, e não precisando mais do que outros organismos ser baseado sob um contrato, seja original ou contemporâneo.” A ideia que a taxação voluntária é uma objeção ao Estado precisamente porque este não se baseia sob um contrato, e pretende substituir contratos por ele, é completamente correta, e eu fico feliz de ver (pela primeira vez, se me lembro bem) um oponente captála. Mas o Sr. Read obscurece seu ponto pela sua afirmação anterior de que a proposta da taxação voluntária é o “resultado de uma idéia... que o Estado é, ou deveria ser, fundado sob um contrato”. Isso seria verdade se as palavras que eu deixei em itálico fossem omitidas. Foi a inserção dessas palavras que garantiram ao escritor as bases para sua analogia em outras circunstâncias sem nexo entre os Anarquistas e os seguidores de Rousseau. O último afirma que o Estado se originou num contrato, e que as pessoas de hoje em dia, apesar de não tê-lo assinado, estão submetidas a ele. Os Anarquistas, pelo contrário, negam que tal contrato tenha sido um dia feito; declaram que, se tal contrato tivesse sido firmado, não poderia impor um resquício de obrigação àqueles que não o firmaram; e advogam o direito de firmarem contratos entre-se como quiserem. A posição de um homem que faz seus próprios contratos, longe de ser análoga àquela que o sujeita a contratos feitos por terceiros, é sim sua antítese. É perfeitamente verdade que o imposto voluntário não necessariamente "preveniria a existência de cinco ou seis "Estados" na Inglaterra", e que "membros de todos esses "Estados" pudessem viver na mesma casa". Mas eu não vejo motivo para o ponto de exclamação do Sr. Read após esta afirmação. E daí? Existem mais de cinco ou seis Igrejas na Inglaterra, e acontece frequentemente de membros de diversas delas vivem na mesma casa. Existem muito mais que cinco ou seis seguradoras na Inglaterra, e de forma alguma é incomum vermos membros da mesma família segurarem suas vidas e bens contra acidentes ou incêndios em firmas diferentes. Há algum mal eminente disto? Por que então, não deveria haver um número considerável de associações de defesa na Inglaterra, nas quais as pessoas, até membros da mesma família, posam confiar suas vidas e bens contra assassinos e ladrões? Apesar do Sr. Read ter captado uma das idéias dos defensores da taxação voluntária, eu temo que ele veja outra de maneira muito menos clara, - propriamente a de que a defesa é um serviço, como qualquer outro serviço; que é uma forma de trabalho tanto útil quanto desejável, e logo então um bem econômico sujeito a lei da oferta e demanda; que num livre mercado essa mercadoria será provida ao seu custo de produção; que, com a competição prevalecendo, o financiamento será dado àqueles que provenham o melhor artigo ao preço mais baixo; que a produção e a venda dessa mercadoria é atualmente monopolizada pelo Estado; que o Estado, como qualquer outro monopolista, cobra preços exorbitantes; que, como qualquer outro monopolista, provêm um artigo praticamente ou totalmente sem qualidade; que, assim como o monopolista de um tipo de alimento fornece veneno ao invés de nutrição, da mesma forma o Estado se aproveita de seu monopólio da defesa para fornecer invasões ao invés de proteção; que, assim como os pagantes de um pagam para serem envenenados, da mesma forma os pagantes do outro pagam para serem escravizados; e, finalmente, que o Estado supera todos seus outros companheiros de monopólio no que tange sua perversidade porque ele desfruta do privilégio único de obrigar a todos comprarem seu produto queiram ou não. se, então, cinco ou seis "Estados" exibissem suas placas“Hang out their shingles”.(N. do T.), as pessoas, creio eu, seriam capazes de comprar o melhor tipo de segurança a um preço razoável. E o melhor, - quanto melhores seus serviços, menos seriam necessitados; de tal forma que a multiplicação dos "Estados" envolve a abolição do Estado. Todas essas considerações, entretanto, estão descartadas, na opinião do Sr. Read, pela sua afirmativa final de que "o Estado é um organismo social". Ele considera isso "a explicação completa". Mas quanto a mim eu não vejo nisso nada senão outro comentário irrelevante. Eu pergunto novamente: E daí? Suponha que o Estado seja um organismo - e aí? Qual a inferência? Que o Estado é então permanente? Mas o que é a história senão a dissolução de organismos e o nascimento e crescimento de outros a serem por sua vez dissolvidos? O Estado está imune a esta ordem? Se está, por quê? O que prova isso? O Estado é um organismo? Sim; da mesma forma como um tigre. Mas a menos que eu encontre-o desarmado, seu organismo irá se desorganizar rapidamente. O Estado é um tigre procurando devorar o povo, e ele deve ou matá-lo ou aleijá-lo. Sua própria segurança depende disto. Mas o Sr. Read diz que isso não pode ser feito. "De forma alguma o poder do Estado pode ser restringido". Isso deve ser muito desapontante para o Sr. Donisthorpe e Jus, que estão trabalhando para restringi-lo. Se o Sr. Read estiver correto, seu trabalho será extinto. Está ele certo? A menos que ele possa demonstrar, os defensores do imposto voluntário e os Anarquistas continuarão seu serviço, alegres com a crença que o Estado compulsório e invasor esteja fadado a morrer. ;A Natureza Do Estado Liberty, 22 de Outubro de 1897 Abaixo está reimpressa do London Jus a resposta de F.W. Read ao editorial de número 104 de Liberty, intitulado de “Contrato Ou Organismo, O Que É Para Nós?”: :“Ao Editor de Jus: :Senhor, com referência as críticas do Sr. Tucker as minhas cartas em Jus que tratam da Taxação Voluntária, o princípio do organismo Estatal parece ser o cerne da controvérsia. Eu então lidarei com isto primeiro, apesar de vir depois no artigo do Sr. Tucker. Ele pergunta se o fato do Estado ser ou não um organismo faz dele permanente e o previne da dissolução. Certamente não; eu nunca disse isso. Mas o Sr. Tucker não consegue enxergar que dissolver um organismo é diferente de dissolver um conjunto de átomos sem qualquer estrutura orgânica? Se as pessoas vivendo sob um Estado tivessem sido aglomeradas de um dia para o outro, nenhum mau em particular teria aconteceria em dividi-las em numerosas seções independentes; mas quando um povo cresceu junto geração após geração, século após século, romper as adaptações e correlações que foram estabelecidas dificilmente pode ser produtora de bons resultados. O tigre é um organismo, diz o Sr. Tucker, mas se atingido irá rapidamente se desorganizar. Realmente; mas ninguém supõe que os átomos do corpo do tigre se beneficiam de alguma maneira com o processo. Por que os átomos do corpo político obteriam alguma vantagem da dissolução de um organismo do qual eles fazem parte? O Sr. Tucker colocar o Estado par a par com igrejas e seguradoras é simplesmente estupefante. Será que o Sr. Tucker realmente acredita que cinco ou seis “Estados” poderiam coexistir lado a lado com a mesma conveniência que um mesmo número de igrejas? A dificuldade de determinar qual “Estado” um indivíduo pertence ou não seria praticamente insuperável. Como assaltos e roubos serão confrontados? Um homem será julgado pelo “Estado” do qual ele é um cidadão ou pelo “Estado” do agressor? Como um policial de um “Estado” saberia por conta própria se certo indivíduo pertence a ele ou não? As dificuldades são tão enormes que o Estado logo seria reformado sob as velhas linhas. Outra grande dificuldade seria a de que o Estado consideraria impossível firmar um contrato. Se o Estado é tomado como uma mera coleção de indivíduos, que mprestará dinheiro para a dívida pública? O motivo de o Estado ter a confiança é o fato de ser tratado como algo acima e fora do alcance dos indivíduos que por acaso o compõe em dada época; porque sentimos que, enquanto os indivíduos morrem, o Estado permanece, e que o Estado honrará seus contratos, mesmo se feitos com propósitos que não têm a aprovação daqueles que são os átomos do organismo Estatal. Eu, de fato, ouvi dizer que seria uma coisa boa se o Estado se mostrasse incapaz de honrar suas obrigações; mas bom crédito parece tão útil para um Estado quanto para um indivíduo. Novamente, não é vantajoso para nós estarmos em condições de firmar tratados com países estrangeiros? Mas que país firmará um acordo com uma mera massa de indivíduos, grande parte dos quais estará morta em dez anos? Agora fora da questão de organismo ou não organismo, a história não nos mostra um contínuo enfraquecimento do Estado em algumas direções e um contínuo fortalecimento em outras? Observamos um desaparecimento gradual do desejo de “prover invasão ao invés de proteção”, e ao passo que o estado deixa de fazê-lo, mais forte ele se torna, e mais vigorosamente ele cumpre o que eu considero sua função primordial – a de proteger alguns contra a agressão de outros. Uma palavra final com relação ao poder de restrição do Estado. É claro que por restrição eu quero dizer restrição legal. Por exemplo, você não poderia privar o Estado de seu poder de taxação ao passar uma lei com tal objetivo. Os arquitetos do Ato de União entre Grã Bretanha e Irlanda tentaram restringir o poder do Estado para desestabilizar a Igreja Irlandesa; mas a Igreja Irlandesa foi desestabilizada apesar disto. O que os Individualistas estão tentando fazer é mostrar ao Estado que, quando ele regula fábricas e minas de carvão, e mil e uma coisas mais, ele está agindo em função de seus próprios interesses. Quando o Estado tiver aprendido a lição, a interferência cessará. Se o Sr. Tucker escolhe chamar aquilo de restringir o Estado, ele o é permitido; eu não o faço. :Sinceramente, :F.W. Read” Em resposta à opinião do Sr. Read (a qual, se fosse verdade, com todas as suas implicações, seria uma resposta válida e final aos Anarquistas), que “dissolver um organismo é algo diferente de dissolver um conjunto de átomos sem qualquer estrutura orgânica”, eu não posso fazer melhor senão citar a seguinte passagem de um artigo de J. Wm. Lloyd no número 107 de Liberty: :“Parece-me que esse universo não passa de um agregado de indivíduos; de indivíduos simples e primários, e de indivíduos complexos, secundários, terciários, etc., formados pela agregação de indivíduos primários ou de indivíduos com um grau menor de complexidade. Alguns desses indivíduos de um grau elevado de complexidade são indivíduos verdadeiros, concretos, tão unidos que os organismos menores incluídos não conseguem existir a parte do organismo maior; enquanto outros são imperfeitos, discretos, os organismos inclusos existem muito bem, tão bem quanto ou melhores, a parte do que unidos. Na primeira classe estão incluídas muitas das formas superiores de vida vegetal e animal, incluindo o homem, e na última inclusas várias formas inferiores de vida vegetal e animal (gramíneas, vermes, etc.), e a maioria dos organismos da sociedade, como governos, nações, igrejas, exércitos, etc.” Tomando essa visão inquestionável do assunto, se torna claro que a argumento do Sr. Read sobre “dissolver um organismo” é falso tão enquanto a palavra organismo permanece desqualificada por algum adjetivo equivalente ao concreto do Sr. Lloyd. A questão, então, é se o Estado é um organismo concreto. Os Anarquistas alegam que não. Se o Sr. Read pensa que ele é, o ônus da prova está sobre ele. Eu julgo que esse erro surge de uma confusão do Estado com a sociedade. A sociedade é um organismo concreto que os Anarquistas não negam; pelo contrário, eles insistem nela. Consequentemente eles não tem intenção ou desejo de aboli-la. Eles sabem que sua vida é inseparável da vida dos indivíduos; que é impossível destruir um sem destruir os outros. Mas, apesar da sociedade não poder ser destruída, ela pode ser gravemente impedida e embaraçada nas suas operações, resultando numa desvantagem para os indivíduos que a compõe, e ela conhece seu maior impedimento no Estado. O Estado, diferentemente da sociedade, é um organismo discreto. Se ele fosse destruído amanhã, os indivíduos continuariam existindo. A produção, a troca, e a associação continuariam como antes, mas muito mais livres, e todas as funções sociais das quais o indivíduo é dependente operariam em seu benefício muito mais soberanamente do que nunca. O indivíduo não se relaciona com o Estado da mesma maneira que a pata do tigre está relacionada com o último. Mate o tigre, e a pata do tigre não mais cumpre seu papel; mate o Estado, e o indivíduo ainda vive e satisfaz seus desejos. Quanto à sociedade, os Anarquistas não a matariam se pudessem, e não poderiam se o tentassem. O Sr. Read acha estupefante que eu “coloque o Estado par a par com igrejas e seguradoras”. Já eu considero sua estupefatez cômica. Crédulos em sistemas religiosos compulsórios ficaram estupefatos quando se propôs pela primeira vez colocar a igreja no mesmo nível de outras associações. Atualmente a única estupefatez é – pelo menos nos Estados Unidos – que a igreja seja permitida ficar em qualquer nível. Mas a superstição política substituiu a superstição religiosa, e o Sr. Read está sob sua influência. Eu não penso que “cinco ou seis “Estados” poderiam existir lado a lado com” quase toda “a mesma conveniência que número igual de igrejas”. Nas relações entre os Estados há mais chance de atrito do que na simples esfera religiosa. Mas, por outro lado, o atrito resultante de uma multiplicidade de Estados seria um reles montinho comparado com a montanha de opressão e injustiça a qual é gradualmente empilhada por um único Estado compulsório. Não seria necessário para um policial de um “Estado” voluntário saber a qual “Estado” um dado indivíduo pertence, ou se ele pertence a algum. “Estados” voluntários poderiam, e provavelmente iriam, autorizar seus executores a proceder contra invasão, não importando quem seja o invasor ou o invadido. O Sr. Read provavelmente objetará que o “Estado” ao qual o invasor pertencesse poderia tomar sua prisão como uma invasão, e tomar medidas contra o “Estado” que o tivesse detido. A antecipação de tais conflitos provavelmente resultaria exatamente naqueles tratados entre “Estados” os quais o Sr. Read considera tão desejáveis, e até mesmo no estabelecimento de tribunais federais, como cortes de última instância, pela cooperação dos vários “Estados”, sob o mesmo princípio voluntário de acordo com o qual os próprios “Estados” seriam organizados. O imposto voluntário, longe de restringir o crédito “Estatal”, o alimentaria. Em primeiro lugar, a simplificação de suas funções reduziria enormemente, talvez até completamente, sua necessidade de contrair empréstimos, e sabe-se que o poder de empréstimo é geralmente inversamente proporcional a constância da necessidade. Normalmente é o devedor que não possui bom crédito. Em segundo lugar, o poder do Estado de repudiar, e ainda continuar seu negócio, é dependente do seu poder de imposto obrigatório. Ele sabe que, quando não puder mais emprestar, ele pode ao menos taxar seus cidadãos até o limite da revolução. Terceiro, o Estado goza de confiança, não porque ele está acima e fora do alcance dos indivíduos, mas sim porque seus credores presumem que ele deseja manter seu crédito e dessa forma continuará a pagar seus débitos. Esse desejo por crédito será mais forte num “Estado” apoiado por impostos voluntários do que num Estado que obriga tais pagamentos. Todas as objeções trazidas à tona pelo Sr. Read (exceção feita ao argumento do organismo) são meras dificuldades de detalhe administrativo, a serem superadas pela perspicácia, paciência, precaução, e diligência. Elas não são dificuldades lógicas, nem dificuldades de princípio. Elas o parecem “enormes”; mas do mesmo jeito pareciam as dificuldades da liberdade de pensamento dois séculos atrás. O que será que ele pensa sobre as dificuldades do regime atual? Aparentemente ele está tão cego a elas quanto a Igreja Católica as dificuldades de uma religião Estatal. Todas essas “enormes” dificuldades as quais se levantam para o deleite dos contrários ao princípio da voluntariedade desaparecerão gradualmente sob a influência de mudanças econômicas e prosperidade bem distribuída que seguirão a adoção de tal princípio. É isso o que Proudhon chama de “dissolução do governo no organismo econômico”. É um assunto muito vasto para ser considerado aqui, mas, se o Sr. Read deseja entender a teori Anarquista do processo, deixe o estudar o mais esplêndido de todos os esplêndidos livros de Proudhon, a “Idéia Geral Da Revolução No Século Dezenove”. É verdade que a “história mostra um contínuo enfraquecimento do Estado em algumas direções, e um contínuo fortalecimento em outras”. Pelo menos, tal é a tendência, em termos gerais, apesar de essa continuidade ser de vez em quando interrompida por períodos de reação. A tendência é simplesmente o progresso da evolução em direção a Anarquia. O Estado invade cada vez menos e menos, e protege mais e mais. É exatamente nessa linha de processo, e ao final dela, que os Anarquistas demandam o abandono da última fortaleza de invasão pela substituição da taxação voluntária pela compulsória. Quando esse passo for dado, o “Estado” atingirá sua força máxima como protetor contra agressões, e a manterá enquanto seus serviços forem necessários em tal capacidade. Se o Sr. Read, ao dizer que o poder do Estado pode não pode ser restringido, simplesmente quer dizer que ele não pode ser legalmente restringido, sua afirmação não serve como uma resposta aos Anarquistas nem aos defensores do imposto voluntário. Eles não propõem restringi-lo legalmente. Eles propõem criar um sentimento público que tornará impossível para o Estado coletar impostos à força ou invadir o indivíduo de qualquer outra maneira. Ao tomar o Estado como um instrumento de agressão, eles não esperam convence-los que a agressão é contrária aos seus interesses, mas esperam convencer os indivíduos que é contra seus próprios interesses ser invadido. Se por esses meios eles obtiverem sucesso em privar o Estado de seus poderes invasivos, eles estarão satisfeitos, e para eles é imaterial se os meios descritos pela palavra “restringir” ou qualquer outra palavra. De fato, eu me esforcei nessa discussão para me acomodar a fraseologia do Sr. Read. Minha opinião verdadeira é que eu não creio ser apropriado chamar associações voluntárias de Estados, mas, confinando a palavra a marcas de citação, eu a usei porque o Sr. Read deu o exemplo. Tradução: Rafael Hotz Categoria:Escritos de Benjamin Tucker